Surprise Birthday Present
by Georgitha
Summary: Lainly's belated Birthday party was in full swing, The sleep deprived teen retires to her room only to find a certain some one in her room SHIRTLESS.  OC.X.Lavi


There were sounds of a party filling the halls of the Black Order HQ. A belated birthday party for Lainly, she had turned fifteen four months ago. The reason for the delay is because every one including herself had been on assignment. Now things have finally calmed down enough to celebrate and ketch up with every one. As much as she loved having a party for her, she would just like to go get some sleep. Jerry had made her a huge cake to accommodate everyone, but mostly for Allen. They sang and to Lainly's surprise even gifts, Lainly was so tired that she was falling asleep just sitting there. Admitting defeat she gathered her things and told everyone good night.

The halls where dark but had a little light supplied by the candles on the walls. It was about a ten minute walk Lainly sighed in relief as she managed to get the door to the room open. Setting the few things on the table she flicked on the light. Standing by her bed Lavi was facing the window his shirtless with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Lavi you went into the wrong room again." Lainly giggled, placing her hand on her temple.

Lavi turned in reaction to the light and set down the cup. Smiling he put his hand behind him head and looked up at the ceiling. "Ohh sorry I think that the sleep deprivation is showing again."

"I think that might go for the both of us. I'm so tired that I was falling asleep at the party." Lainly rubbed the back of her head jokingly. "I didn't see you there, did Bookman overload you with books again?"

"Well you know panda. Sorry I wasn't there though I wanted to make it." He said looking at Lainly.

"That's alright, I think that it was more of a social then anything." Lainly caught his gaze then quickly looked at the floor to hide the blush.

"I did want to give you something." He smiled at her reaction.

"Really?" Looking up despite her blush.

"Mmhum." Lavi walked over to Lainly with a smile. "I even have it with me right now." Lainly's blushing worsened he was awfully close to her and getting closer.

"Should I close my eyes?" Lainly asked.

"It is a surprise." Lavi stopped about a foot away from her. Lainly closed her eyes not knowing to expect. Lavi came even closer to her, putting his arms around her he drew the girls lips to his. Lainly opened her eyes and realize the situation she was in. Closing them again she rapped he arms his bare neck pulling Lavi in even more. Lainly counted the seconds but it seamed that time had stopped. Pulling out of the passionate kiss the two looked at each other. Lainly could feel the heat radiating off her face as she looked into Lavi's single jade eye. After a couple moments the pair broke off.

"That..." Lainly stared. "That was... probably the nicest birthday present that I have ever gotten, Thank you." She trailed looking at the floor while drawing circles with her foot.

"Your welcome, I'm happy you liked it." Lavi smiled at the her. "I'm sure that lots of boys have kissed you better though." he continued. Lainly looked up at him. "No that was my first ever," Looking down again she placed her hand on her cheek. "But you know what Lavi?"

Lavi came to her side and took her free hand. "What?"

"I'm happy that it was from you." She replied hugging him as tightly as she could. Tears started to fill her eyes, trying at best to hod back sobs of mixed feelings. Lavi hugged back and could feel the sobs building up in her frame. "Hey now do you want to know some thing? That was my first as well. I have never really met anyone that I felt the need to." He confessed.

"Really? What change your mind and me of all people? Why not someone better looking like Lina Lee?" Lainly asked tears being held back with sniffles.

"Okay, No you are pretty don't you put yourself down like that. Second I have known Lina Lee for a long time we are like brother and sister, Besides if I did Kumui would have my head. Lastly you just being you around every one is why you. I love a person who doesn't have to put on a act every time there with other people." Lavi explained giving her a peck on her cheek.

"So umm I'm confused, what dose this make us?" Lainly looked at Lavi.

"Well you do like me don't you?" Lainly's face was tomato red, that totally caught her off guard.

"Yeah... I do." She mumbled.

"Then its official, your my girlfriend. It's kind of exciting I have never had a girlfriend before." Lavi said letting go of her so he could get a better look. Lainly was brighter then a ripe tomato in the sun, she had never had a boyfriend either. Whipping her eyes she looked at Lavi how was blushing a little himself. Giggling at him, Lavi put his finger under her chin and raised her head. Lainly's blush returned again, Lavi smiled and as her lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Lainly thought that she would faint from all this, she couldn't control her emotions vary well. Suddenly a huge wave of warms washed over her, this was a new feeling that was strange to Lainly. The wave allowed her to kiss the red head back with ease. Withdrawing herself was so hard but she had to. Managing to glace at the grandfather clock by the wall, it was just about to strike 11 o'clock. Regret filled her eyes as she looked at the floor. Lavi took notice of the time as well.

"Hey come here you." Lavi picked Lainly up and carried her over to the wooden bed. Lavi's arms were warm to the touch and his sent smelled delicious, it was hard for the young teen to take it all in. Lavi sat on the bed with Lainly on his lap. The couple sat there in silence one not knowing what to say to the other. Lainly rapped her arms around his torso, Lavi put his hand on her head placing his own head on top hers. Tightening her grip she was trying to tell him that she didn't want him to go.

"Why can't time just stop?" Lainly asked.

"I know I wish it would too, but until it is absolutely necessary to leave I'll stay." Lavi mused giving her a kiss on the head.

"Thank you Lavi, this has been the best day ever." Lainly said closing her eyes still taking in all the features of Lavi's chest and torso. Feeling herself fall into the realms of sleep she opened he eye's one last time. "Good night Lavi." She voiced a little bit above a whisper. Closing them again she fell into the deep trace of sleep that she well deserved.

Lavi felt that she had gotten a little heavier, smiling he got up from the bed and set the sleeping Lainly down. He turned to leave but something stopped him, turning he crawled in to the double bed beside Lainly. Landing a little kiss on the cheek Lavi soon felt the sleep fast approaching and welcomed it. Lavi rolled over and cupped his hands around Lainly's hand. "As long as a girl needs protection I'll be there to be the knight." He slipped out before slowly closing his eyes.


End file.
